


From the Inside Looking Out

by Miraculous_Elcie



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Chloe doesn't want to be mean, Chloé Bourgeois Redemption, I don't know how these work, If I ever feel like adding to it, It's a start, Tags Contain Spoilers, Tags May Change, We'll see what people think, but it's a habit?, kind of, or if inspiration strikes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:55:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22610602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miraculous_Elcie/pseuds/Miraculous_Elcie
Summary: What do you do when you feel like you're trapped? When you're on the inside... Looking out at everyone else?
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	From the Inside Looking Out

**Author's Note:**

  * For [komorebirei](https://archiveofourown.org/users/komorebirei/gifts), [Pacifist_Pinnapple](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pacifist_Pinnapple/gifts), [synkiller82](https://archiveofourown.org/users/synkiller82/gifts).



> Dear Mi, Piney, and Synk: 
> 
> You have all been bugging me for who knows how long now, saying that I can write... Well, I posted this on Mi's birthday, but it was kind of for all of you, really? 
> 
> I honestly never planned to let this see the light of day, but I wanted to do something for Mi's birthday since she's was really one of my first friends in this fandom. And because my phone reminded me it was her birthday. Honestly, if it wasn't for the reminder I put in my phone forever ago, I would have forgotten it was her birthday and never done this... I'm now tempted to take that reminder out... :P 
> 
> In all seriousness, I love you all and I wouldn't have figured out I could write Chloé if it hadn't been for Synk's CIM fic. :)  
> \---------------------  
> To everyone else, 
> 
> I cannot make any promises that this will continue. I originally posted this on my Tumblr, but thought I'd see how other's felt about this before I decided to actually continue anything. 
> 
> Plus, between my ADD and depression, I personally can't even _attempt_ to write if I'm not in the mood. (I used to write poetry all the time when I was younger, but then I took some wrong meds for depression and my brain broke for a while. Don't lie to your doctor. Lesson learned.) 
> 
> If/when I find some of that poetry, I think I will actually post some of it on here. :) In the meantime, have this... Thing, whatever it is. 
> 
> \---
> 
> Man, why am I rambling? I'm pretty sure this is longer than this drabble now... XD

Chloé Bourgeois was a lot of things. Stubborn, confident, strong–all these were things that she would normally use to describe herself. However, she still managed to continue earning the nickname “Queen of Mean,” and “snobbish” was a word she’d overheard in conversations around her. Sure, sometimes Chloé picked on a classmate… Or two… Or three… Or, fine, _maybe_ the whole class. Bullying others started when she was younger, when she watched how her mother treated others, trying to mimic her to get the love and attention she had, at the time, so desperately wanted. 

By the time Chloé had realized that bullying others wasn’t going to earn her the motherly love she had craved, it was a habit, and then a shield so others wouldn’t see how broken she was inside. 

Chloé Bourgeois was a lot of things, and weak was _not_ one of them… Yet, how was one supposed to tear the walls and shields built up to protect their fragile heart… Without weakening them first?

**Author's Note:**

> Want to see a bunch of random stuff and fanfic recs? Follow me on Tumblr at miraculous-elcie.tumblr.com or miraculous-elcie-fanfics.tumblr.com. (I may have more than these two Tumblrs. Kudos to you if you find them all!)


End file.
